It is well known that exposure of skin to solar or ultraviolet (UV) radiation mediates a number of harmful effects in the human body. Acute UV exposure causes solar erythema or sunburn and is associated with the development of dyskeratotic cells within the epidermis (sunburn cells), a parameter that may reflect UV-induced DNA damage. Chronic UV exposure is also well recognized as an etiological agent for cutaneous squamous cell and basal cell carcinoma and may play a role in promoting the development of malignant melanoma. More recently, studies have indicated that UV radiation can profoundly influence the immune response. In particular, UV radiation has an inhibitory effect on epidermal Langerhans cells.
For these reasons, it is highly desirable to provide photoprotective methods to protect human skin from the above-described damaging effects of solar or UV radiation. It is further desirable to provide topical cosmetic products in which effective photoprotective agents have been incorporated.